Mia Vendetta
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Erwin esconde un obscuro pasado, del que no podrá librarse cuando venga a buscarlo a su propia casa. Levi está a las puertas de un infierno que está a un paso de desatarse, sin quererlo ha quedado al medio de dos trincheras, en donde Eren de un lado, y Erwin del otro, se tiraran con las municiones más pesadas... Riren/Leve Eruri/Sad/Angs/Drama/Feels/Revenge/OoC - Leer con cuidado.


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí un fic nuevo...sep, no me odien, solo disfruten jajaja. Por favor lean las advertencias, es importante. Reviews onegai?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Es una historia turbia, con mucha violencia, que va a comenzar suave y se va a poner bravo. Espero que les guste y que puedan soportarlo. That´s all.

.

.

 ** _"Los hombres ofenden antes al que aman,_**

 ** _que al que temen"._**

 ** _Maquiavelo_**

.

.

-: Hola, ¿aquí vive Erwin?

Levi miró al jovencito frente a él. Un poco flaco, con los ojos apagados, esa expresión de que la vida es dura… Para una persona tan joven, llamaba la atención esa mirada triste y perdida.

-: ¿Quién lo busca? – Levi era bueno para evitar responder preguntas, especialmente si no conocía a su interlocutor.

-: Ahh – el joven suspiró con desgano, como si tuviera un cansancio irreversible -. Mi nombre es Eren, soy su sobrino… su único sobrino.

El hombre abrió grande sus ojos, ¿eso era cierto? Erwin le había asegurado que no tenía parientes vivos, y que no tenía hermanos, entonces, ¿qué estaba pasando aquí? Eren le extendió una especie de documento sellado por un juez, el papel estaba un poco arrugado. Leyó salteándose tramos, mientras la lectura se le hacía dificultosa.

-: Básicamente – dijo el chico de ojos verdes -, Erwin es mi tutor legal a partir de ahora. Mi madre murió el mes pasado. Parece que lo llamaron muchas veces, pero… o cambió el número o… no quiso atender… como sea, me mandaron aquí, si él no se reporta en el Registro Civil para efectivizar la orden, me llevarán a un correccional de menores.

-: Bueno, Erwin no está, pero no puedes quedarte en la intemperie, vamos, entra – se solidarizó Levi. El muchacho casi que entró arrastrando los pies. Dejó que ingresara a la cocina. Traía consigo una mochila y una maleta no muy grande. Puso a calentar el agua para hacerle una infusión caliente -. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres ir al baño o algo?

Eren levantó la mirada y la posó sobre el menudo hombre frente a él. Cabellos negros, piel blanquecina, finas facciones, hermoso rostro, ojos color acero, parecía un poco parco, pero hasta el momento se había mostrado amigable. Lo odiaba. Incluso desde antes de conocerlo, lo odiaba profundamente.

-: Bueno, sí, tengo hambre, no comí desde ayer que llegué a la estación de trenes.

-: ¿Estuviste solo desde ayer? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-: 16 – dijo sin que el tono pesimista lo abandonara del todo.

-: Bueno, no eres un adulto aún, ¿y pasaste la noche solo? – Eren asintió sin darle mucha importancia -. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo es que Erwin no lo sabía?

-: ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Su amante? – preguntó Eren mirándolo con frialdad.

-: Lo siento, no me presenté, mi nombre es Levi Rodens – le estiró la mano de dedos finos y pálidos, Eren sintió asco, pero sin demostrarlo aceptó el saludo con debilidad -. Soy la pareja de Erwin.

-: Oh – Eren no parecía alarmado, por lo que Levi dedujo que probablemente ya sabía las inclinaciones de su tío. El vapor del agua le avisó que ya estaba a punto, y procedió a prepararle un delicioso té negro, junto a dos enormes sándwiches de jamón y queso, que el joven devoró por completo -. Te hubiera ofrecido chocolatada, pero lamentablemente se terminó el cacao.

-: Ah, sí, Erwin se lo come de a cucharadas, ¿no?

Levi se sorprendió de que Eren conociera esos aspectos de su actual pareja, lo que confirmaba que había existido una relación con su familia, pero, ¿por qué los había negado? Él era su pareja hacía dos años, las cosas, si bien no eran perfectas (ninguna pareja lo es), se podía decir que eran bastante geniales.

Le dio pena el jovencito, parecía en verdad muy triste, además había quedado huérfano. ¿En verdad Erwin no sabía nada de nada? Levi estaba un poco molesto. No recordaba que hubieran llamado a la casa desde ninguna institución tampoco.

-: ¿Quieres darte un baño? – Consultó con tranquilidad -, puedo prepararte el cuarto de huéspedes, al menos así podrás recuperar un poco el sueño.

-: Está bien – dijo con algo de desconfianza, Levi se lo atribuyó a que no lo conocía, igualmente debería ser un poco más agradecido. Puso la temperatura del agua en un término medio y le alcanzó algunas toallas limpias.

Mientras el joven se bañaba, procedió a acomodar la habitación. En cierta manera sentía empatía por el jovencito, recordó cuando de niño su madre había muerto y se quedó solo en el mundo, esa sensación de no tener adonde ir o a quién recurrir… tan dolorosa. Quería que el muchacho se sintiera a gusto, que no tuviera otro motivo más para preocuparse. Luego arreglaría las cosas con Erwin respecto a que no le contara la verdad de su pasado, primero dejaría que hablara y se explicara bien, seguramente existía una muy buena explicación a esto.

Cuando Eren salió de la ducha, Levi lo guió a la habitación.

-: Muy bien, aquí tienes este mueble para que acomodes tu ropa, la mesa de luz ya está vacía. La contraseña del wifi es "titanes77", lamento no tener un televisor para ti, pero de ser necesario compraremos uno mañana, acomoda o corre los muebles a tu gusto Eren, mientras te quedes aquí esta será tu habitación. Luego veremos si quieres pintar las paredes o buscaremos una decoración acorde a lo que quieras. Yo estaré trabajando en el living en mi notebook, si necesitas algo me preguntas. ¿Quieres un recorrido por la casa? ¿O prefieres esperar a Erwin?

-: Quisiera acostarme, estoy muy cansado – dijo Eren con la voz desganada y los ojos opacos.

-: De acuerdo, bien, me voy, ya sabes, cualquier cosa, me avisas.

Levi salió cerrando la puerta y se fue a trabajar, tenía muchos emails que responder y operaciones que realizar. Miró de nuevo por detrás suyo, suspiró un poco. La mirada de ese joven le preocupaba sobremanera. Había tocado algo dentro de él, realmente quería que se sintiera a gusto.

Dentro de la habitación las cosas eran diferentes.

-: Idiota… - masculló el joven -. Hijo de puta, ¿pensaste que te ibas a librar de mí, verdad? Pero mira nada más los caprichos del destino. Te haré la vida imposible, Erwin… sufrirás, eso te lo garantizo, lamentarás mucho lo que hiciste.

-0-

Sintió la puerta a sus espaldas y se sacó los anteojos un momento, estiró los brazos mientras Erwin se acercaba y lo besaba con ganas.

-: Aaah, te extrañé tanto, mi amor – le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa -. ¿Ya está la cena?

-: Sí, está en el horno, pan de carne y una ensalada para amenizar.

-: ¿Puedo comer el postre primero? – dijo besando el musculoso cuello.

-: No, hoy no, tenemos un invitado, ven por favor – dijo guiándolo al cuarto.

-: ¿Invitado? ¿Qué invitado? Hoy es jueves.

-: Pues resulta que vino tu sobrino – aclaró Levi cruzándose de brazos y deteniéndose. Erwin levantó una ceja.

-: ¿Qué sobrino?

-: Erwin no te hagas, a mí no me vas a mentir, ya vi los papeles del juzgado, Eren Frauken es tu sobrino. Ahora, ¿puedes aclararme porqué me lo has ocultado? ¿Me refiero a que tenías familia?

El rubio suspiró y su semblante se volvió taciturno, sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y suspirando fuerte se tiró sobre el respaldar del sillón.

-: Mi hermano murió hace ya un buen tiempo, y a pesar de que intenté ayudar a Carla, la madre de Eren, que intenté ser un soporte para ellos durante ese tiempo, y de que lo aceptaron voluntariamente… Ella se enteró que yo era gay, y usó eso en mi contra, dijo que sería un pésimo ejemplo para el niño. Y bueno, terminamos discutiendo y así fueron las cosas, decidí irme, ya no tenía lugar en esa familia. Fin de la historia. No quería contarte sobre mis miserias, en verdad nunca creí que sería necesario explicarte sobre un pasado que no quiero recordar.

-: Puede haber sido doloroso, pero soy tu pareja Erwin, sabes que no juzgaría una cosa así. Siento que no eres honesto del todo. Además, ¿abandonaste a tu sobrino así de la nada?

-: ¿Y dices que no me juzgas? – le recriminó Erwin molesto -. ¿Tú crees que no me dolió, que no fue difícil? ¡Pero ella decidió sobre eso! ¿Acaso iba a estar incomodándola e incordiándola?

-: Como sea, dejemos esta conversación, tienes razón, no soy quien para juzgar tus acciones, entiendo tu dolor y no volveré a insistir sobre ello. Ahora tenemos una situación aquí, tu cuñada, esa Carla, ha fallecido y Eren ha quedado huérfano, tiene una autorización del registro civil para que firmes y te hagas cargo de su adopción oficial ante las autoridades. Mi postura es que aceptaré a tu sobrino como parte de la familia, y te daré todo el apoyo en lo que necesites.

-: No – dijo Erwin tajante y Levi abrió grande sus ojos.

-: ¿Disculpa?

-: Dije que no, no me haré cargo de él, de todas maneras le quedan dos años para salir del correccional, no es como si fuera un tiempo imposible.

-: Erwin… es tu familia… es sangre de tu propio hermano, ¿cómo puedes hablar de esa manera? Al menos habla con él.

-: No, no me interesa, te agradecería que, no digo hoy porque ya es tarde, pero mañana puedes llevarlo a donde sea que deba irse. Lo quiero fuera de mi casa lo antes posible.

-: ¿Perdón? ¿Fuera de "tú casa"? Creo que ambos dijimos que ésta era "nuestra" casa. El muchacho está solo, no tiene a quien recurrir, ¿y le vas a dar la espalda? ¿Qué sucede contigo?

-: Buenas noches, Erwin – se giraron al ver a Eren de pie que miraba fijamente al rubio, Levi se dio cuenta que su pareja evitaba la mirada del muchacho.

-: ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? – preguntó el hombre sin devolver el saludo.

-: Sí.

-: Entonces ya lo sabes, quiero que te largues de aquí, yo no tengo ninguna obligación de hacerme cargo de ti, yo no decidí traerte al mundo. Lamento mucho lo que sucedió, pero nada tengo que ver, si necesitas dinero dime cuanto, y da por sentado que con eso ya hice suficiente.

Levi no podía creer que ése fuera su pareja, el hombre que compartía su vida, un hijo de puta irracional e indiferente al sufrimiento de una parte de su propia familia.

-: ¿Pero qué diantres te pasa Erwin? – dijo enfrentándose y parándose delante de Eren, mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados -. ¿Cómo puedes hablarle de esa manera a tu propio sobrino? No tiene adonde ir, y sí tienes una obligación, una obligación moral por, al menos, el recuerdo de tu hermano.

-: No te metas en esto, Levi – dijo Erwin completamente cerrado -, tú no conoces a ese pendejo, no sabes nada de todo lo que he pasado, por lo que te voy a pedir que te mantengas al margen de la situación.

-: A mí no me vengas a dar órdenes, Erwin – dijo muy serio Levi -. Yo soy tu pareja, no soy un maldito subordinado, y si tú no me escuchas vamos a tener un problema muy grave. Creo que lo mejor es que vayas te bañes, reflexiones y luego nos sentaremos los tres a hablar. Ahora ve.

El rubio tenía un rictus muy serio. Suspiró, apagó el resto del cigarro, levantó su ropa y maletín y se fue al cuarto. Levi se giró y le dolió profundamente ver a Eren con la vista clavada en el suelo, con las lágrimas a punto de caer.

-: Ey – dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro -, todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes, me encargaré de que reflexione, ven, acompáñame a la cocina, quiero que aprendas donde están las cosas para que pongas la mesa para cenar.

-: No tengo hambre – contestó el joven.

-: Vamos, Eren, colabora un poco conmigo, haz un esfuerzo, de nada sirve que tomes la misma actitud caprichosa de Erwin. No sé qué le sucede, pero te diré una cosa, mientras yo viva aquí tendrás un hogar, así que no te pongas triste. Hay heridas que tardan en cerrar, es verdad, pero no permitiré que tú pagues por ese precio.

-: ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? – dijo el muchacho mirándolo de soslayo.

-: Por qué yo pasé por lo mismo que tú – Eren levantó la vista, casi que quiso largarse a reír, no, de ninguna forma, estaba seguro que Levi no había pasado por lo mismo -. ¿Me permites ayudarte?

Eren lo pensó un poco, desde siempre había mantenido las esperanzas, y a medida que se apagaba la chispa de vida de su madre, se hizo a la idea que de que se saldría con la suya a como diera lugar. Internamente sonrió con malicia, con verdadera mala intención, aunque por fuera tuviera el aspecto de un cachorrito abandonado, era hora de su actuación estelar.

Sendas gotas enormes corrieron por sus mejillas bronceadas y agachó la cabeza, tomando la mano de Levi y mojándola con sus lágrimas por acercarla a su rostro, soltó un llanto desgarrador. Siempre atento a que Erwin estaba bañándose para entonces.

-: Gra-gracias… snif, snif… gra-gracias… estaba tan solo, estoy asustado… buaaaa…

Levi se compadeció del joven y aunque detestaba el contacto con la gente, se solidarizó con su situación y lo abrazó tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad. Estaba profundamente conmovido.

-: Ya, no tienes que preocuparte más, Eren – dijo tomando algo de distancia y alcanzándole su pañuelo, que el muchacho aceptó -. Te daré todo mi apoyo. Ahora ve a tu habitación, mañana te enseñaré sobre la cocina, no hay apuro. Tómate unos minutos, te avisaré cuando la comida esté servida y… oye, puedes hablar conmigo si lo necesitas, sé que no me conoces aún, pero créeme que quiero que te sientas a gusto aquí, ¿bien?

Eren asintió y le sonrió dulcemente, luego se giró y se fue a la habitación. Cerró y tuvo que llevarse ambas manos a la boca para acallar las profundas carcajadas que le nacieron.

-: Ah, que imbécil… Pero me vas a servir, ja, ja, ja, oh, sí, me vienes bien Levi… Ya verás, Erwin, pagarás cada una de mis angustias, cada maldita lágrima derramada, te haré tragar tu orgullo, te haré arrastrarte a mis pies… suplicarás piedad, ja, ja, ja, pffff – se tapó con el pañuelo, aspirando su aroma -. Te destruiré…

-0-

Luego de una incómoda cena en donde ni Eren ni Erwin se miraron siquiera. Levi terminó lavando los trastos y luego salió al patio. Su pareja estaba sentada en una de las reposeras fumando y mirando hacia el cielo. Tenía un semblante decaído.

-: ¿Ahora me vas a decir que sucede de verdad? ¿Y por qué te desquitas con una pobre criatura de 16 años?

-: ¿Pobre criatura? Pfff… - Erwin se rió socarronamente -. Eren puede ser muchas cosas, pero ten por seguro que no es una pobre criatura. Él es… una maldita bestia, un monstruo…

-: Joder, ¿puedes ser claro de una maldita vez? No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando. Lo único que sé es que tenemos a un adolescente asustado, dolido, que necesita urgente algún tipo de contención. Tú eres el adulto aquí Erwin.

-: Tú no entiendes nada, Levi. No dejes que su carita de ángel te engatuse. Eren es un chico malo, tan malo como su podrida madre, lo lleva en los genes, no escapará a ello jamás. Es caprichoso, egoísta, y rencoroso… Por una sola vez, te lo suplico, mi amor – dijo tomando las manos del hombre entre las grandes suyas y mirándolo con profundo dolor -. Te suplico que confíes en lo que te digo. Si dejo que se quede aquí, destruirá todo, porque está en su naturaleza, él no conoce otra cosa más que destruir.

-: Yo… no entiendo, Erwin, ¿por qué no me cuentas qué es lo que sucedió con tu familia? Deja de hablar con generalidades, porque sinceramente no puedo comprender tu rencor hacia el chico.

-: Eres demasiado bueno, Levi. Tú crees que todas las personas tienen un lado bueno… Eren está torcido, muy pero muy torcido… Por respeto, justamente de las personas que ya no viven, no puedo contarte todos los detalles, pero el motivo principal por el que me alejé de ellos dos… fue por culpa de ese mocoso. No me siento a gusto teniéndolo aquí. Me da escalofríos, y no quiero que esté cerca de ti tampoco.

-: Sigues sin ser claro, lo único que escucho es "bla, bla", Eren es malo. Pues no, no aceptaré eso como respuesta, cuando decidas hablarme como un adulto responsable, sin esconderme cosas, entonces podremos tomar una decisión acorde. Por lo pronto quiero que sepas esto, si dejas a tu sobrino a su suerte en el correccional, puedes dar por sentado que hemos terminado.

Erwin lo miró alarmado, mientras Levi lo miraba muy serio y seguro.

-: En este momento solo veo un corazón de piedra, exactamente como fue mi tío conmigo. Y si yo puedo evitar que otro adolescente sufra o tenga la vida de mierda que yo tuve que afrontar, no dudes que le daré todo mi apoyo y consideración. Ahora dependerá de ti. Dejaré el papel en la mesa de la cocina. Buenas noches.

Levi se retiró. Erwin encendió otro cigarro. Mientras se refregaba las manos y la cara, molesto, nervioso. No, de ninguna manera perdería a Levi, no después de todo el esfuerzo que le había costado rehacer su vida. Cerró los ojos, dolía, aún estaba ese dolor allí guardado, era como un tajo del que escurrían sanguinolentas gotas. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se sentía tan culpable, pero a la vez se sentía molesto. Lo único que deseaba era escapar de ese horrible pasado, de todas esas miradas acusadoras, de todo el agravio y la humillación, solo quería… que Eren desapareciera para siempre de su vida. No podía decir que lo odiaba, pero representaba tantas cosas malas y profundamente hirientes, que el solo mirarlo le dejaba el pecho lleno de congoja. Tampoco podía sincerarse con Levi y contarle la verdad, una verdad que lo avergonzaba un poco y lo alteraba otro tanto.

Cuando regresó vio el odioso papel sobre la mesa de la cocina, lo levantó y lo guardó en el portafolio. Debería tomar el riesgo, estaba seguro que una vez que Levi se diera de cuenta la clase de mala persona que era Eren, él mismo le pediría que lo dejaran ir. Sabía que sería imposible negociar con el mocoso, estaba seguro por lo que iría, y no, él no lo permitiría jamás, nunca más volvería a dejarlo salirse con la suya. Ahora tenía al enemigo durmiendo dentro de su propia casa.

-0-

-: Eren iré a hacer las compras, ¿quieres algo en particular?

-: Mmm, ¿puedo ir contigo? – dijo el joven mirándolo suplicante. Levi sonrió apenas, le gustaba la actitud del muchachito, le parecía tan ingenuo e inocente.

-: Si, claro – le parecía una oportunidad fantástica para conocerse mejor.

Eren estaba a gusto, sabía jugar a ser un chico colaborador y sumiso, amaba jugar ese juego.

Empujaba el carrito mientras Levi lo iba llenando. El hombre era meticuloso, lo cual lo aburría un poco, se detenía a leer el contenido de las cosas y luego evaluaba las marcas.

-: Si hay algo que quieras, sólo elige y ponlas en el carro – dijo el hombre.

-: De acuerdo – Eren ya había evaluado a su presa al ver el contenido de la mayoría de los paquetes seleccionados, por lo que fue a buscar un limpiador universal muy potente, Levi lo miró sorprendido -. Yo me encargaba de la limpieza en la casa, amo limpiar – mintió descaradamente, mientras sonreía como una ovejita.

-: ¿De verdad? Vaya, que bueno, Erwin no es bueno limpiando, tendría que ver que tal lo haces, es que soy muy exigente, pero podríamos intentarlo.

-: Verás que te sorprenderé, mamá siempre me elogiaba – luego de decir eso su semblante se tornó triste.

-: Bien, mañana es sábado, podríamos tener una mañana de limpieza profunda tú y yo, ¿qué dices? – Eren asintió contento -. Por cierto, hoy no tengo demasiado para hacer, luego de las compras quieres ir a ver una película.

-: ¡Sí, por favor!

Eren era muy dulce y atento, ayudaba en todo a Levi. A hacer las compras, lavar la ropa, incluso había aprobado satisfactoriamente los exigentes niveles de limpieza que Levi tenía. Ahora estaba aprendiendo a cocinar.

Levi se dedicaba a compra y venta en internet. Tenía clientes que coleccionaban diferentes rubros, y pagaban muy bien por determinados artículos. Levi era una as de las búsquedas en la web, además de tener informantes específicos que cobraban reducidas comisiones por sus aportes. Contaba con un depósito en el centro de la ciudad que visitaba cada tanto, donde tenía piezas extrañas y costosas de arte, animés o pertenencias personales de figuras históricas. Guardaba celosamente esos elementos y cuando encontraba el cliente justo, se los ofrecía ganando una jugosa suma. Los elementos más costosos estaban en una caja fuerte empotrada detrás del ropero con una tapa falsa encima. En definitiva, ganaba mucho simplemente pasando cosas de unas a otras manos.

Normalmente se la pasaba solo, por lo que la compañía de Eren le venía más que bien. Erwin trabajaba en una compañía de seguridad, más precisamente en sistemas de control, era Analista de Sistemas, y uno muy bueno, con lo cual tenía un puesto que requería de su presencia y de toda su atención, ya que la empresa alquilaba las furgonetas que proveían de caudales a los bancos de la ciudad. Ambos ganaban mucho dinero, lo que les permitía tener una vida de lujos, cada cual con sus ahorros.

La hermosa casa, era de Levi, no grande en exceso para no llamar demasiado la atención y gracias a los conocimientos de Erwin tenían un sistema de seguridad inviolable. Podría decirse que sus profesiones se complementaban.

Se conocieron cuando Levi andaba buscando un sistema de seguridad para su casa. Primero había que hacer una evaluación, una planificación, una aprobación por parte del cliente, luego venía un presupuesto, un ajuste y finalmente la compra de los materiales y la instalación. Todo llevaba su tiempo, el suficiente para darse cuenta que había una atracción imposible de disimular. Erwin se enamoró profundamente. Levi era perfecto, era limpio, detallista, trabajador, honesto, buena persona… y le correspondió en los sentimientos. Era tan entretenido charlar con él, era divertido salir, era absolutamente delicioso hacerle el amor. Desde que conoció a Levi, todo en su vida cambió, fue como si lo hubiera iluminado, fue su salvación de ese pasado horripilante y devastador. Con él a su lado era… un hombre nuevo.

Y no permitiría que nadie lo arruinara, jamás.

-0-

Se acercó y lo besó con ganas, como siempre.

-: Ey, tranquilo, Eren puede despertar en cualquier momento – le advirtió el más bajo -. ¿Puedes fijarte en el pollo del horno? Iré a bañarme, saca la bandeja de papas doradas en 5 minutos y luego en 15 lo apagas, ¿sí?

-: Claro, amor – dijo tranquilo, con una amplia sonrisa. Levi se fue a la ducha.

Erwin se escabulló, después de dos semanas, estaba en condiciones de enfrentarlo. Abrió sigilosamente la puerta, tal como Levi le había dicho, Eren estaba dormido, se veía tan indefenso, tan débil. Se acercó en puntas de pie hasta estar casi encima del joven. La ventana estaba abierta y el viento se deslizaba suave y calmo. Acarició sutilmente la mejilla, el muchacho apenas suspiró muy quedo ante el roce. Así dormido le hacía acordar a esos lindos momentos, esos momentos en los que creía que tenía el cielo en las manos, incluso una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios. Pero luego recordó, esos momentos en los que casi enloquece.

Sin pensarlo mucho lo capturó con fuerza brutal del cuello y con su otra mano le tapó la boca, las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos se abrieron abruptamente y se retorció ante la sorpresa, hasta que sus iris quedaron fijas en las celestes de Erwin.

-: Te quedas bien callado si no quieres que te estrangule ahora mismo – le susurró con rabia -, no sé qué mierda te propones, porque no creas que yo me tragaré el cuento del niño bueno. No se te ocurra jugármela sucio, Eren, porque yo ya no soy el estúpido crédulo de antes. Sacaste lo peor de mí, ¿lo recuerdas? No sé cómo carajo hiciste para inventarte todo el cuento, pero quiero que sepas que te tengo en la mira. Yo me alejé de toda la mierda que representas, empecé de nuevo y tú deberías haber hecho lo mismo. Haz un solo paso en falso y no tendré piedad, ¿has escuchado?

El cuerpo del joven se puso lánguido y su verdadera naturaleza se mostró sin máscaras. Al fin Erwin aflojó su agarre y sacó su mano de encima de su boca.

-: Tan rudo como siempre – dijo Eren con voz sibilante y los ojos algo húmedos por la sofocación -, pero yo también sé jugar tus juegos, aprendí del mejor, ¿recuerdas?

-: No me provoques, infame, no tienes idea de lo que puedo ser capaz – amenazó el mayor.

-: Tú tampoco lo sabes.

-: Te diré una sola cosa, pendejo del demonio, ni siquiera se te ocurra hacerle algo a Levi, puedes cobrarme a mi todo lo que tú retorcida mente crea, pero no te atrevas a hacerle algo a él, porque entonces te mataré. ¿Entiendes lo que digo? Te mato, así de sencillo – luego se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarlo.

-: Nunca podrás amar a nadie – las palabras se deslizaron con bronca de los juveniles labios.

-: Pfff… Hablas desde el despecho, pero para tu información, Levi y yo nos amamos profundamente, y ninguna treta de mocoso culo sucio podría arruinarlo, ni tus mentiras, ni tus malas actuaciones. La casa está llena de cámaras Eren, en lugares que ni tú podrías sospechar, esta vez no vas a lograr nada con tus niñerías, ya aprendí mi lección. Sólo anímate a intentar algo y te mando directo al loquero, donde deberías estar. Así como fabricas malos documentos, no tienes la menor idea de todo el poder que tengo ahora. Pórtate bien por una maldita vez en la vida y no te joderé tan feo. Pero apenas cumplas los 18, te echaré a patadas en el culo si es necesario.

-: Tus amenazas no hacen más que incitarme, papi – el joven lo miró de manera sensual. Pero el mayor solo echó a reír con ganas.

-: Nada de lo que hagas tiene efecto en mí, porque la verdad es… que yo te odio, Eren… Cuida tus espaldas, viniste al lugar equivocado.

Dicho lo cual se retiró. El joven se sentó, mientras su cuerpo temblaba de rabia. Maldito iluso, haría que se arrepintiera de todo, ya lo había destrozado una vez, el perro no aprendía su lección, pero ya se encargaría él de hacerle tragar todo su rechazo, nunca más lo haría sentir inferior de nuevo.

-0-

-: Rivaille, ¡cada vez cocinas mejor! – dijo el jovencito con una sonrisa espléndida, mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca.

-: Me alegro que te guste – dijo el de cabellos negros mientras le servía otra presa en el plato. Erwin lo miró de soslayo, pero el muchachito lo ignoró por completo.

-0-

Levi se estaba prendiendo la parte de arriba de su pijama, mientras Erwin ya lo esperaba en la cama.

-: Eren parece que se siente mucho mejor – dijo alegre -, es bueno ver esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-: ¿Rivaille? – consultó Erwin con semblante serio.

-: Mmm, un apodo que me puso, dice que en Japón les cuesta pronunciar la letra "L", que mi nombre sonaría algo así – se encogió de hombros -. No me molesta.

-: No te encariñes tanto con ese pendejo.

Levi se metió en la cama y lo miró serio meneando la cabeza.

-: ¿Qué sucede, Erwin? Te juro que te desconozco, el muchacho no ha hecho más que hacer cosas buenas, incluso empezará sus clases este lunes, está poniendo todo de sí – Se acercó y se acurrucó junto a su pareja, mirándolo suplicante -. Dale una oportunidad, no sé qué cosas hayan pasado entre ustedes en el pasado, ambos no quieren hablar de ello, pero es solo un adolescente, con demasiados problemas para su edad, ¿no puedes ser un poco más flexible? Por favor…

-: Está bien, si me lo pides de esa manera sabes que no puedo oponerme. Prometo que haré lo mejor que pueda. Siempre y cuando me consientas un poco.

Lo acorraló contra el colchón mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, metiendo sus manos debajo de la fina tela que cubría la piel blanca y caliente.

-: Haz-hazlo suave, mmm… - habló en susurros Levi -, no quiero q-que, aaah, nos escuche…

-: Como tú quieras, mi amor.

Cuando finalmente estaban entrando en clima, se escuchó un estruendo en la cocina seguido de un grito.

-: ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Erwin alarmado. Levi se puso de pie de un salto y bajó a ver.

-: ¡Joder, joder! – escuchó la voz compungida de Eren. Prendió la luz y vio un reguero de gotas de sangre, mientras el joven tenía su mano lastimada debajo del grifo y los ojos lagrimeando de dolor, lo miró asustado -. ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – dijo desesperado.

Un vaso estaba quebrado en el suelo con algo de leche desparramada.

-: ¡Eren por Dios! – dijo el hombre alarmado, mientras se acercaba a ver la herida -. ¿Cómo fue que? ¡Rayos! ¡Mierda, eso es grave! Espera, espera – tomó un repasador y envolvió la mano mientras el joven lloriqueaba -. Creo que necesita puntos, aprieta ahí, te llevaré a la guardia del hospital, ya busco algo para ponerte en los pies.

Erwin entró detrás de él y vio el desastre.

-: ¡Erwin, ve a buscar algo para que Eren se ponga, lo llevo a la guardia, tiene un corte profundo!

Dos horas después regresaron, el joven con un par de puntos y la mano vendada, junto a una receta de antibióticos y calmantes.

-: ¿Quieres un té? – preguntó el más bajo solícito.

-: Sí, por favor – dijo el otro con la voz en un hilo -. Disculpa por tantas molestias.

-: No, Eren, fue un accidente, la próxima vez no intentes levantar pedazos de vidrio en la obscuridad, por favor.

Mientras Levi iba a la cocina a poner el agua a calentar, Erwin estaba apoyado contra una pared mirando muy seriamente al joven. Eren cruzó su mirada con él y relajando sus facciones le sonrió con maldad.

"¿Así que quieres jugar sucio, eh? Mocoso insolente, ya verás lo que te tengo preparado…"

.

By Luna de Acero… preocupada…


End file.
